Nancy Drew & the Mystery of the Honeymoon Hacking
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Based after the movie. set a few years later. Ned & Nancy are married. Enjoy.
1. Nancy Drew Case Files

The Nancy Drew Files Case #689

The Case: Nancy and Ned's honeymoon makes a turn for the worse. Another couple that were on their honeymoon were found brutally murdered.

Contact: Ira Rogers, the owner of the hotel that Nancy and Ned are staying at is accused of murder. She enlists in Nancy and Ned's help.

Suspects: Todd Marks--- the bride's ex-boyfriend. Could have the best motive of all. Was still in love and didn't want to let go.

Erica Feldman--- a guest staying at the hotel, seems to show up at all the wrong times. A murder committed years ago at another hotel that she was staying at.

Karen McClellan--- The owner of a rival hotel. Possibly frames Ira for murder so the hotel would be shut down and hers would have the best business.

Complications: Nancy and Ned are there to rest and relax and spend their first few days as husband and wife together, but the first few days might be more tense then either of them could have ever expected. Someone does not want them to solve this murder. And they will do anything it takes to make sure that they're not caught…including committing another murder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Eighteen-year-old Nancy Drew, now Nickerson, she thought, was sitting looking at a brochure for the hotel that would be staying out. She looked over to her husband, Ned. He was fast asleep, his head against the plane's window. She smiled to herself. She could not believe that she was someone's wife. _At least I got a great husband._ She thought to herself.

Ned and she had been dating for a few years. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but they had finally made it. Ned proposed to her last year on her seventeenth birthday. She was so shocked at first she didn't know what to say. Ned cared about her a lot. He understood her and he had always been more then patient with her. After finally agreeing, they had started to prepare the wedding. Her dad and Hannah helped. Ned's parents had always liked Nancy and when they told them the good news, they were more then happy to help.

And finally yesterday they became husband and wife. Together forever. Just then, the fasten seatbelt light came on. "We are descending. If everyone can please fasten their seatbelts." The flight attendant said over the intercom system.

"Ned." Nancy said, nudging him awake.

"Huh?" Ned asked, still half asleep.

"We're landing. You need to fasten your seatbelt and put your seat in an upright position." Nancy informed him.

"You sound just like the flight attendant." Ned teased. Nancy smiled at him.

"May I get you more peanuts, sir?" Nancy said, imitating the stewardess. Ned burst out laughing.

When the plane finally stopped and they were allowed to leave their seats, Ned and Nancy gathered their carry-on luggage and made their way to the exit. Ned had his hand interlaced with Nancy's.

"Is this your first time here?" The stewardess asked.

They nodded. "We're on our honeymoon." Ned replied, holding up their hands to reveal their wedding bands.

The stewardess smiled. "Congratulations."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow this place is beautiful." Nancy exclaimed.

Ned looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you." Nancy looked deep in his eyes. The man standing before her cared for her deeply. She knew that. She might be an amateur detective but she saw all the signs.

"Thank you." She replied. He flashed her a goofy grin. He took her hand and they continued walking along the beach. They had already been to their hotel and changed. The hotel owner, Ira Rogers, was a sweet old woman. When Ned and Nancy checked in and told her they requested the honeymoon suite, she fussed over them. She never had any kids and didn't get too many honeymooners.

It was starting to get dark. "Do you want to head back?" Ned asked. They had dinner reservations for the dinner that was in the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Ned and Nancy were coming into the lobby to go to their room to get changed for dinner, Nancy ran into a woman that appeared out of no where.

"I am so sorry." Nancy apologized. She leaned down and helped the young woman up. The woman had to be around their age. Maybe a year or two older. She was lean and curvy and had long silky brown hair. Her eyes were brown with a hint of hazel. Nothing escaped Nancy's eye.

"That's all right." The woman replied. "It was totally my fault." She held out her hand. "I'm Marie Cross."

"I'm Nancy Nickerson and this is my husband Ned." Nancy introduced. Ned shook her hand. "We're here on our honeymoon." Nancy added.

"Me too." Marie said. "I just can't seem to find my husband."

"Marie!" Someone shouted. All three adults turned to face the voice that shouted. A young man, maybe twenty or twenty-one, had his hand raised. He had short, spiky brown hair. He had icy blue eyes. She could tell he worked out because she noticed muscles bunching beneath the thin cotton shirt.

"Bobby, over here." Marie beckoned. When the young man reached them, Marie introduced them. "Bobby, this is Ned and Nancy Nickerson. Ned, Nancy, this is my husband, Robert Cross." She turned to Bobby. "They're here on their honeymoon too."

Ned held out his hand. Bobby shook it and then shook Nancy's. "It's really nice to meet you." He turned to his wife. "I checked in and then when I turned around you were gone. You had me scared there for a moment."

"I started to get sick so I needed to find a bathroom, quick." Marie replied. Nancy looked to Ned, confused. If she was sick, why was she out and about? Marie must have sensed their confusion because she explained. "I'm pregnant and I have nausea real bad."

"Oh. Congratulations." Ned replied.

"We were on our way to get changed for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Nancy asked.

"We would love to." Marie replied. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was a blast. Nancy and Ned got to try a few things they have never had before. Romantic music played so Ned asked Nancy to dance. Nancy was glad to have made some new friends.

When it was time to say good-bye, Nancy wasn't ready. "How about we got to the spa tomorrow and the men can hang out and talk about guys stuff?" Marie asked.

Nancy looked at Ned. He laughed. "It's alright with me if it's okay with Bobby."

"Fine with me." Bobby replied.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow around noon." Nancy said.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Last night was amazing." Nancy said the next morning. She was referring to what happened after they had said good-bye to their new friends and went to their room.

"I know." Ned replied. Nancy never ceased to amaze him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Room service." the maid called.

"We're still in here." Ned replied.

"Okay." The maid said, moving to the next room.

Nancy got up and slipped on her robe. "How does this sound? We have breakfast together, and then we go swimming. Then I go to the Spa with Marie and then after that we meet up for a late lunch and the rest of the day is ours."

Ned got out of bed and slipped on his robe. "Sounds absolutely wonderful." He walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

Just then, they heard a woman scream. Nancy threw open their door and looked around. The maid that knocked on their door was down the hall, a horrific expression on her face. She was crying and screaming.

"That's Bobby and Marie's room." Ned stated. Nancy took off running, Ned following close behind. When she got there, she screamed as well. Ned wrapped his arms around her protectively and turned her away from the scene before them. Bobby and Marie's naked bodies were slashed and covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did you see anything suspicious?" The investigating officer asked.

"N-no." Nancy stuttered. She was pretty shaken up. Ned noticed this and decided to be the one to explain everything.

"My wife and I came here on our honeymoon. After we got settled, we went and walked along the beach, seeing all that was around us. It was getting late so we decided to head back here to get ready for dinner. On our way into the lobby, Nancy accidentally bumped into Mrs. Cross. She was on her way out of the bathroom. She was pregnant and was having real bad nausea. Then, Mr. Cross came over, we introduced ourselves and they revealed that they were here on their honeymoon as well. We liked them so we invited them to dinner. After dinner we sat good night to them. We left them at the room of their door and we went into our room."

"And what did you do after you were in your room?" The officer asked.

"Nancy and I got a shower and have a private moment. It is after all, our honeymoon." Ned said bluntly. He didn't feel that he had to give every detail to this stranger.

"Of course." The officer wrote something down. "And this morning?"

Nancy continued from there. "We woke up about maybe ten or fifteen minutes before we heard the maid. I was telling Ned about my plans for the day. Marie, I mean Mrs. Cross and I had plans on going to the spa at noon. Anyway, I was telling him about my plans when we heard the maid scream. We ran down the hall and saw what she was screaming at."

"Hmm." The officer paused. "Did you notice Miss. Rogers on this floor at all last night?"

"Miss. Rogers? No. After we got settled we went to the beach. When we checked in was the last time we saw her." Ned's brow arched up. He had been along with Nancy a few times when she was working on a case. He knew what was going on. "I don't think Miss. Rogers had anything to do with this though." He added.

"That is what we are here to find out." The officer clicked his pen.

Ned turned and faced Nancy. "It seems you have another mystery on your hands." He said.

She shook her head. "No I don't. Not this time. This time we will leave the professionals to their job."

Ned was taken back. This was not the Nancy that he knew and loved. "But…" He started.

"I'm sorry, Ned. I can't. I saw them laying there. We had just met them. Marie was pregnant for heaven's sake!" Nancy was close to tears. You could hear it in her voice.

"I know you, Nancy Drew. You can never let sleeping dogs lay. Because we knew them should be a good enough reason to find their killer." Ned paused. "And I will be with you every step of the way."

Nancy looked at her husband. "You really think I can do this?" She asked.

"_We _can do this." Ned assured her.

Nancy nodded, getting into detective mode. "Officer Stallone?" Nancy called.

Officer Stallone turned. "Yes, Mrs. Nickerson?"

"I was wondering if I can have a look at the crime scene?" Nancy asked.

"I'm afraid…" He started. Nancy interrupted him.

"I'm a detective. An amateur detective. I go by Nancy Drew and I live in River Heights."

The officer's eyes got nice and round. "_The _Nancy Drew?" He asked. Nancy nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. You're good at what you do. It would be an honor to have you on the case."

"My husband has helped me before and I want him to be involved now." Nancy said.

"Certainly." The officer paused.

"About that crime scene?" Ned pushed.

"Right. This way."

- - - - - - - - - -

"What do you think?" Ned asked.

Nancy bit her bottom lip. "It's hard to tell. It doesn't look premeditated. It looks as though they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Just then, Officer Stallone joined them. Nancy told him what she thought. She slipped on rubber gloves. She put a hand on Bobby.

"What are you doing?" Officer Stallone asked.

"I'm just checking a hunch." Nancy replied. She rolled Bobby onto his stomach and found what she was looking for. "It seems that they were in the middle of something intimate." She pointed to the single stab wound by Bobby's right shoulder blade. "The attacker must have snuck in the room, stabbed Bobby. Bobby probably rolled over to see what happened and that's when he met his untimely fate." She paused, picturing the whole thing in her mind. "But…" She started.

She made her way over to Marie. She rolled her over. There were no wounds on her back. "If Bobby was the first to be attacked, why didn't Marie scream? I'm sure that if we heard the maid scream, we would have heard Marie."

She looked at Ned. The clogs in his head were moving. She could tell. "Ned?"

"Okay. Look at both bodies. Tell me what you see and don't see." Ned instructed. Officer Stallone stood back and compared the two bodies. Nancy did the same.

"Other then the wound on Bobby's back, I can't tell any other differences." Nancy said. Officer Stallone nodded in agreement.

Ned pointed to Bobby's body. "Look at the way he was stabbed. It looks as though the attacker went into a rage. It's sloppy. Some stab wounds go into each other. Like the attacker just stabbed when and where he could. Just took the object and just went at it. Where as Marie was stabbed a few times less and most of the stab wounds are in her stomach area."

"Where the baby was." Nancy concluded.

"Here's what I'm thinking." Ned began. "Maybe they were drugged, or at least Marie was. Either way. They were in the middle of intimacy and either they both fell asleep or Marie fell asleep. That's why she didn't or couldn't scream."

Nancy thought about it. His theory made sense. She looked around. "It doesn't seem like a struggle went down. At least not much of a struggle."

"So we're going with the drugged theory?" Officer Stallone asked.

"Once the bodies are taken for autopsies, we'll decide then. Right now we have to decide who would have access to the room and what their motive would be." Nancy said. "If they were drugged, someone would have had to been able to get to their drinks."

"We'll start with the waiters and waitresses." Ned said.

Nancy turned to officer Stallone. "When they go in for autopsies, we need to know what they were stabbed with and how deep. The angles of the wounds and how deep they are will help us determine weather the attacker was right handed, left handed, tall, short, weak, strong, etc."

"Thank you, Nancy. Even though this doesn't happen a lot, we do know what we're doing." Officer Stallone said.

Nancy winced. She could tell by his tone that she had embarrassed and made him feel inferior. "I'm sorry. When I get on a case, I get kind of crazy."

Officer Stallone accepted her apology. "I guess that's why you're good at what you do." He paused. "You know. A murder happened here a few years ago at another hotel."

Nancy's sixth sense went crazy. Coincidence? Nancy didn't believe in coincidences. "Do you think they're connected?"

"I don't know. You can find the general information out at the library in the old slides. When I get back to the station, I can dig up the police record for you if you need it." Officer Stallone suggested.

"Thank you." Nancy said. She turned to Ned. "Change of plans."

"To the Library." Ned said, reading her like a book.


End file.
